Just You
by death-sama-lover
Summary: Zero tells Senri that his room is swapped... and Senri is suspicious of Kaname and Zeros' relation and Zero is cooking something fishy... and Senri is unsure... what are the pureblood and hunter upto... read to find... fluff... love... smut... future reference...


**_Well, hello there once again my lovely readers._**

_So as a very special gift for _**.1 **_I made this Kaname x Senri vk fanfiction._

Hope you'll enjoy this.

* * *

Shiki Senri stood on front of the large mahogany doors of his main house as he knocked it before opening them slightly; he entered and said in a non-caring tone "I'm home mother."

"Senri~" a young woman with messy red hair and blue eyes said in a joyous tone as she latched herself on to the taller male. "Where have you been Senri?" she asked as she caressed the boys' hair.

"I was in Cross Academy with Cousin Kaname Kuran and Ichijou-san… I believe you were informed beforehand…."

"Well, your mom is so starving that she can't remember anything well… my boy is here to feed me ne~"

"You're so selfish… but I don't mind… go on…." Said Senri as the smaller woman hungrily latched herself on the younger boy and drunk from him hungrily but the boy stood there with no emotions as he held his mother from her back as she took her fill.

After being done Ari Shiki viciously pulled herself away from her son taking away a bit of his flesh with her pointed teeth. "You can't keep on going like this mom… at least try not to spill too much." Said Shiki as he looked at his mother and patted her head.

"Well, I can't help it ne Senri… you are turning out to be so much like that brute that it boils my blood… my sanity is overcome by my anger as I look at you… I want to hurt you… because that son of a bitch hurt me and left me… but the moment I sink my fangs in your baby soft skin and your blood enters my system… only then do I realize that you're important… if I were to kill you… I'd kill the only source of blood… so mama loves you… keep coming to visit me to give your blood to me."

"You're talking about dad huh? You're so mean… but I will… let's comb your hair… what would your fans think if they saw you like this?"

"Doesn't matter… as long as I am trapped here… doesn't matter…." Replied Ari as she kissed Senri on his cheek.

The boy didn't budge; just picked up a comb and started combing his mothers' hair.

Senri bid his farewell to his mother as he stepped in his car and the driver took him back to Cross Academy.

* * *

Entering the main gates he was welcomed by the sight of none other than the Academy prefects; he looked at the one he was interested in and said "Good evening Mr. Hunter."

"Evening Shiki-senpai… you were supposed to arrive 10 minutes ago…."

"Aren't you a bit too uptight for your own taste…."

"Not uptight… I just don't want Kuran-Senpai to be worried…."

"Right… **your **Kuran-senpai…."

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"Very well then, let me escort you back to your dorm…."

"No need… I think I know my way around the campus…."

"No… I have strict orders from Kuran-senpai… and I need to abide by them… besides… they've changed your room…."

"Fine…."

"…."

"By the way… why did the dorm leader change my room…? I was fine with Ichijou-san…."

"I don't know… I just followed the orders given on the papers submitted over the spring break by Kuran-senpai… I bet you'll like your new room."

"Did you decorate it?"

"Yes… Kuran-senpai and I did."

"…"

"I hope you like it…."

"Whatever…."

"…. Well…. Here we are…. Let's get inside shall we?"

"…."

* * *

Senri followed Zero into his dormitory as the young hunter led the red-haired boy through a maze of corridors and in front of chocolate brown wooden doors… Senri looked at the doors in awe as he said "I would usually get lost with all of these mazes around…"

"You'll get used to it… besides there's also a shortcut to this room… but I thought not to tell you. I'll do it some other day… right now I have some business to attend to… good night."

"…. Fine… enjoy…" replied Senri as he entered the large room.

* * *

As he entered he heard the door close behind him followed by an inaudible click clack. 'Special service eh?' thought Senri as he threw his belongings on the floor and flopped on the bed.

His neck hurt and he was tired; he had given most of his blood to his mother and right now he was going to faint due to lack of blood… there were black spots in his vision… there it was again… that feeling of everything spinning and the final call of darkness, coldness and numbness; but most of all… loneliness… and he was welcoming it with open arms… because no matter how hard he tried… he would always get these feelings…. Nothing more and nothing less….

* * *

Gently, those ice-blue eyes closed.

The red lashed fluttered open to reveal ice-blue orbs that belonged to Senri; he was out of the cold… but he just slept. Looking around to judge his surroundings he saw that a head was hovering over him- gaining his senses and judging the framework of the figure above him; he saw that it was none other than Kaname himself; those red-vine orbs, those brown hairs, that tan and the masculine figure… everything belonged to Kaname; unknowingly, Senri roamed his hands all over that man and said softly "Kaname…."

* * *

Kaname looked at the smaller red head and smiled. He removed the bandage Senri was wearing on his neck and licked the wound earning a small gaspy moan from the smaller male; Senri had to cover his mouth but his hands were stopped and were made to wrap around Kanames' neck as he whispered in Senris' ear "don't hide or suppress your voice… you don't know the crap I had to go through to get you here in this room with myself… let me hear it all… but before that…." Kaname sliced his neck a bit and gently brought Senris' lips to his neck as he tangled his fingers in the soft hair and said "Go on… you've lost a lot…."

Without giving it a second thought Senri pierced his fangs inside that soft flesh and kept drinking blood in large gulps; Kaname kept caressing his back the entire time to make sure the smaller one doesn't choke on the blood.

Senri removed his fangs from the largers neck and looked into his eyes quizzically… "Why did you give me your blood?"

"I don't want to lose you."

"You said you worked real hard to get me here… what do mean by that?"

"Just as it sounds… took a lot of time to get you transferred in my own room…."

"Then why didn't the hunter just tell me that we were going to your room?"

"Because I told him not to."

"Yes right… how could he deny his lover…."

"Lover?... who?... Zero?...?" Kaname gave a whole hearted laugh.

"Why are you laughing cuz?"

"Because this is hilarious? Did you possibly believe that I was in love with Zero?"

Senri nodded as a reply.

"No silly; he was helping me because I told him that I needed to get to the one I love."

"And who would that be?" asked Senri.

Kaname came on top of the smaller male as he wrapped one arm around Senris waist and the other hand palmed his groin; slowly… ever-so-slowly Kaname came near Senris' ear as another gasp escape the red head and said "Silly… I love you…."

That was it… Senri held onto Kaname as tears started coming out of his eyes and he said "I love you too…."

* * *

Kaname took the smaller in for a kiss; their lips connected and locked on each other; moving in perfect rhythm, Kaname licked Senris' lower lip asking for entrance which was granted to him easily allowing Kaname to explore the Youngers' inside with ease. A battle of dominance began in the two; but Senri was too mesmerized the work Kaname was doing south of his body; Senri never really knew when all of his clothes were removed, he was too busy in the kiss and the heat of the moment.

The pair parted to let some air in and Kaname backed away to look at the panting by with a dripping erection underneath him; Kaname felt his pants tighten again as he came close and started kissing the smallers jaw-line followed by his neck and sucking on the collarbone… marking **his **Senri. Senri gasped and moaned at the ministrations.

Kaname went south as he licked a pink bud standing on the sweat shined skin… Senri moaned and Kaname sucked and licked it again rubbing his index-finger on the other one in a circular motion; Senri gasped out a "Kaname!"

Kaname silenced him with a kiss as he started stroking Senris' erection. As he ended the kiss Kaname went down and took Senris' whole length inside him and started bobbing his head up and down making the other moan out; after a good sucks Senri said in pants "Kana… gunna… cum… please…." And with that the younger shot his load in the elders' mouth; the other swallowing it up.

Getting up Kaname got a bottle of lube as he rubbed it on his fingers and said softly "Now try to relax will ya; it will hurt a bit but I'll try to make it as pleasurable as possible…." Senri nodded.

With this Kaname inserted one finger inside the pink bundle of muscles making him moan out a scream; he kissed Senris neck and started whispering soft words relaxing the other as he started pumping his finger inside the hole… when Kaname was sure that Senri had relaxed enough; another was pushed in his hole to start the scissoring; the whole time Kaname whispered soft words in Senris' ear kissing him so that he eased; finally a third was added and with one thrust the younger screamed "Kana… there… that felt good…" Kaname smirked as he sucked on his prizes' neck and said "You'll feel better… I promise…." Kaname continued to hit that spot making Senri ejaculate on their chests.

Kaname; when sure that the hole was stretched enough pulled out his fingers and poured a gentle amount of lube on his aching member… he placed the tip at Senris entrance asking for permission; the other nodded and Kaname entered his length slowly inch-by inch… tears streamed down the smallers face and Kaname kissed them away. Slowly on que; Kaname moved until he heard a moan; knowing he had hit a good spot Kaname aimed again and kept in hitting that very particular point leaving Senri a mess.

Kaname felt walls on Senris hole clench his length for the third time as Kaname stroked the youngers' length and Senri came for the third time; Kaname was at his limit too as he increased his pace and said to Senri "Together…." With this said both of them pierced their fangs in each other as Kaname came in Senri.

After taking their fill and Kaname filling Senri up; parted and Kaname took Senri in for another kiss as he said "All of you is mine now; I love you and I always will; give me all your pain and I'll take it… I will always love you…" and the elder kissed Senris' forehead.

Senri nodded as he replied "Love you too…." And both of them wrapped their arms around each other and slept.

* * *

_"And __**this **__is how your parents met and you were born… and how they confessed." Said a silverette to three boys._

_All three had brown hair; one had red-vine eyes, other had a blue and red-vine eye, and the last had blue eyes. All three of them chimed in glee "Thank you so much uncle Zero… dad was like I don't have time for this petty issue… I'm busy… and mom was like I forgot… you were our last hope… thank you for coming and telling us the story."_

_"You're welcome boys… I'm always here… so come on let's give your parents the best 500__th__ anniversary ever!" said zero as the three boys chimed in happiness and said "YEAH!"_

* * *

**Taadaaaa~~~~~**

**So how was it?**

* * *

**You like it… it's a one-shot…**

**There are a lot of loop-holes in it…**

**Haahahaha…. Want to figure em out…. Or do you want me to tell you…**

* * *

**Leave a review and let me know what you think!**

**Tell me what you think! PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

AND I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT .1- chan :P

* * *

WELL THEN, TAKE CARE LOVELIES


End file.
